Surprise!
by Kina-chan
Summary: If Cloud had known that allowing Sora to stay at their house while he’s at Radiant Garden meant having the whole gang over, he would have never allowed it. However, he does get to learn some interesting things. -Crappy Summary- ::CloudRiku:: Past SoRik


Title: Surprise

**Title: **Surprise!

**Author: **Kina-chan

**Pairing: **CloudRiku, Past and Mentioned SoraRiku, RudeTifa (if you squint really hard)

**Warning: **Language, OOCness, Corniness

**Chapter Rating: **PG-13 (just to be safe)

**Word Count:** 3,939

**Summary: **If Cloud had known that allowing Sora to stay at their house while he's at Radiant Garden meant having the whole gang over, he would have never allowed it. However, he does get to learn some interesting things. Crappy Summary :CloudRiku: Past SoraRiku

**AU: **Time skips indicated by (--), thoughts and flashbacks in _italics_.  
I know I should be working on some of my other stuff but this idea (and a few others) have been driving me crazy! If I don't get these out of my hand then I'll never get back to my other stories. So please enjoy and please wait patiently for other updates. They will be up soon!

**Surprise!**

Cloud felt a vein in his temple throb with barely restrained irritation. The scene from earlier this morning comes back to mind: the reason for his current irritation.

_Cloud grumbles as he stumbles into the kitchen, following the scent of __**strong**__ coffee. He pauses briefly at the kitchen doorway to watch his young lover bustle around the kitchen much like a domestic housewife. _

_Cloud smirks. _He'd just **love** being called that. _He moves into the kitchen and easily slips his arms around his lover's waist, burying his face into silver strands of hair that smell vaguely of the other's shampoo._

_A soft chuckle reaches his ears. "You're up early."_

_Cloud glances at the clock. It reads 10 o'clock. He groans. "I didn't mean to get up this early, honest."_

"_I'm sure you didn't, love."_

_The blond doesn't protest in the slightest when his younger lover turns in his arms and gives him a "good-morning-kiss", as he has so dubbed the sweet kisses he receives after having just woken up. Despite how much he wants to be cranky, Cloud feels a smile tug at his lips and he sighs when their lips separate. "Shiva… I love you Riku."_

_Riku just grins before breaking free from his counterpart's grasp to go back to what he had previously been doing. _

_Cloud settles into a chair at the table and watches his young lover move around the kitchen. He can't help but think that Riku looks like he __**belongs**__ in a kitchen. At least in their relationship that's how it went. Cloud wouldn't step foot in the kitchen because he loved Riku too much to give him food poisoning._

_Riku comes over and sets a cup of strong coffee and a muffin in front of the blond before sitting down at the table himself._

_Cloud grabs the coffee first, taking a few gulps of it before setting it down and looking slightly wearily at the muffin. "What kind?" He knew his lover liked to experiment with recipes sometimes and he couldn't get the last time he ate Riku's muffins out of his head._

_Riku rolls his eyes before smiling good naturedly to the other. "Don't worry Cloud; I didn't mess with the recipe this time. And it's blueberry."_

_Cloud pokes at the pastry a few times before tearing off a piece and shoving it in his mouth. "I didn't want to break my teeth again."_

"_That was one time Cloud!" Riku huffs slightly before staring down at the muffin in shame, as if asking the small morsel of food for forgiveness for his previous misdemeanors. "All I wanted to do was see if I could substitute baking soda with something else. What if, God forbid, we run out of baking soda? Then I can't make muffins anymore!"_

_Blue eyes stare in disbelief at the other, slightly smaller male. Cloud can't stifle the chortle. "I can't believe you just said that."_

_Riku's cheeks take on a crimson hue and he bows his head to hide his embarrassment, all while mumbling under his breath about, "stupid boyfriends". This goes on for several minutes, Cloud watching his lover with amusement, until Riku seems to get over his brief fit and glances up at his older lover._

_Cloud swallows painfully, the look in Riku's eyes making him uneasy. "Yes?"_

"_Sora's coming to Radiant Garden today to visit."_

_Cloud frowns. He had known the other Keybearer was coming and had been excited for his younger lover. It had been quite some time since the two friends had gotten to see each other. The blond clears his throat and raises an eyebrow in speculation. "Yes?"_

"_I told Sora that he could stay here for tonight if he wanted to. He said he should arrive sometime around noon."_

_Okay, now Cloud had a __**really**__ bad feeling. Riku was talking around the issue. Riku __**never**__ talks around an issue, he's always very concise and to-the-point. "… And?"_

_Riku shrugs. "I just thought I'd let you know. Sora can get kinda rowdy and hyper sometimes. Just givin' you a little heads up."_

_Cloud visibly relaxes; he lets out the breath he'd been holding and his shoulders slump. He chuckles a little under his breath. "Riku, I've dealt with Yuffie for a __**very**__ long time and Sora isn't any worse than she is. I think I can handle him."_

_Riku nods before standing and grabbing Cloud's empty coffee mug. "Okay. Like I said, just a head's up."_

_Cloud smiles a little. He can handle it._

Oh how wrong he was.

If it had just been Sora then Cloud could have handled it, but then Leon decided to pay a visit. Leon and Sora aren't too bad of a mix so things were still okay for an hour or two. Then Aerith and Tifa had decided to stop by and visit with the brunette. Okay, they weren't too much to handle so things were still okay. Well, then Rude had arrived in search of Tifa, and by fault Reno came too, and they ended up staying as well. Rude was okay because he was quiet and mostly kept to himself. However, Reno was at most obnoxious on his good days. And today wasn't one of his good days. While ignoring Reno and the added hyperness to Sora, things were still okay. And then Yuffie and Cid arrived, Yuffie complaining about how she hadn't been invited to the party and Cid snorting and going out on their patio to smoke. Yuffie and Sora were not the most pleasant to be around when they got together and their hyperness got on his nerves quicker than anything. However it wasn't until their last arrival that Cloud had nearly lost it.

When Zack entered their house nearly all hell broke loose. Cloud had always known that Zack could be… well, childish at times and hyper at others but he had never know to what extent. So, when Zack, Yuffie, and Sora got together it lead to only one thing… the complete depletion of Cloud's patience and self-control.

Thus brings us to Cloud's current state of irritation while he watches the three jabber about something completely ridiculous. A calming hand on his thigh, which gently rubs in soothing circles that make him fight to stay irritated, has him glaring up into his lover's eyes.

Riku gives him a pathetically cute puppy-dog look as he mouths the word "sorry" and continues to rub at the blonde's thigh. Cloud has to fight desperately to stay irritated.

"Hey Riku!"

At the call of his name the silver-haired teen looks down at his brunette friend. His expression softens ever so slightly. "Yes Sora?"

Sora huffs slightly and crosses his arms over his chest in feigned annoyance while sticking his bottom lip out and giving Riku his best "I'm-not-pleased" look. "I come **all** the way here from the Islands just to see **you** and then you're too busy making kissy-faces with your boyfriend to even acknowledge me."

"Oh I see how it is," Yuffie says laughing and playing along, feigning hurt. "And here I thought we were your friends too."

Sora gives the girl a perplexed look. "You're all my friends too, I just really wanted to see my **best** friend but he's too busy to pay me any attention." He finishes this statement off with another play-pout directed at said best friend.

Riku laughs. "I'm sorry Sora, you just looked like you were getting along with everybody **so** well that I figured I could take the time to make sure my hunny-bunny didn't commit mass murder."

This statement has a many in the room howling, including Sora.

Cloud, however, fails to see the amusement and instead fixes his lover with a pointed stare/glare.

Riku grins and lightly kisses the corner of the blonde's mouth before standing. "I was just playing. However, I think I'll get started on dinner for everyone."

Yuffie shouts a "Yay!" to show her delight at the prospect of food, while a few of the other occupants in the room nods their head appreciatively.

Sora play grumbles and twirls his fingers in the carpet.

Riku smirks and rolls his eyes. "Yes Sora?"

The brunette looks up at the other with a pout on his face. "I don't get a kiss too?"

If looks could kill, Cloud's glare would have skewered Sora and set him over a raging volcano.

Riku however laughs at his friends antics and places a hand over his heart. "Sora, how could you ever think I could forget **you**?" With this said the teen bends over and places a chaste kiss on the brunette's cheek.

Cid snorts. "Careful Jailbait, I think Cloud's secretly jealous."

"Aww, don't worry Cloud. It's still our bed I'll be returning to tonight." With that Riku gingerly pats Cloud's thigh and struts off to the kitchen.

Sora giggles from his spot on the living room floor. "Only Riku can get away with strutting and it not make him look arrogant."

Yuffie blinks. "But I thought he was arrogant… or used to be."

"Well, yeah. I said it doesn't make him **look** arrogant, that doesn't mean he isn't."

The two laugh together at their own joke.

Cloud vaguely feels eyes watching him and he switches his glare to Leon.

The man holds his hands up in surrender. "You need to relax Cloud."

"I am relaxed," the blond says through gritted teeth. A nervous chuckle brings his attention back to Sora.

Said brunette teen slightly shifts in place while nervously avoiding Cloud's glare. "Uh… sorry. Umm… it's kinda a habit I guess."

"A habit?" Zack asks.

Sora glances to the ex-Soldier. "Uh… yeah. Me and Riku playing, that is. See… at the Islands Riku used to get a lot of crap about… about…"

Zack smirks in amusement. "Being gay?"

Sora nods. "Uh, yeah. So… uh-"

"For Shiva's sake, Cloud, could you stop glaring at the kid for two seconds so he can say a sentence that shows at least some semblance of intelligence?" Cid directs at the irate blond. "He ain't gonna steal Jailbait from you."

Sora chuckles. "Nope. We already tried that; it didn't work out so hot."

At everyone's directed stares, and Sora realizing what he'd just let slip, a faint blush dusts the brunette's cheeks. "Uh… umm… that is…" Sora slumps forward. "Crap… Riku's going to kill me."

"Oh no you don't," Yuffie says with the biggest shit-eating grin on her face as she grasps the smaller brunette's arm. "You aren't getting away that easily. Please do elaborate on what you just let slip."

There's silence for a moment.

"Wow, since when does Yuffie know big words like, 'elaborate'?"

The raven-haired female sticks her tongue out at Zack, who laughs at her childish antics, before returning her attention to the brunette teen.

Sora, feeling all eyes present stare at him curiously, and one pair of eyes glaring daggers into his carotid artery, gulps. "Uh… ask Riku?"

The ninja princess stares at him for a moment before standing and walking soundly to the kitchen.

"You're screwed," Zack says calmly.

Sora whimpers and pleads with whatever gods out there that his death be quick.

A few minutes later Yuffie exits the kitchen and takes up her previous position sitting beside Sora, a devious grin spread across her lips. "He said he'll be out here in a second; he just needs to put dinner in the oven to bake."

The room is deafly silent as all occupants await the arrival of the silver-haired teen. Sure enough, less than five minutes later Riku steps into the living room and takes up residence sitting beside Cloud, head cocked to the side in confusion.

"You wanted something Yuffie?"

Yuffie grins before looking between the two Keybearers a few times and then directing her gaze up at the elder. "Sora let something very interesting spill."

Riku snorts. "This is why all drinks stay in the kitchen. He can't be trusted with anything."

"Yes, yes. But this something he spilt was oh so very interesting. See… he was commenting about why you guys play around like you do…" She pauses and glances at the brunette. "Actually he never did get around to telling us."

"Yuffie, please get on with it," Riku sighs.

"Oh, right. Well, then Cid made a comment about Sora stealing you and then…" The devious smile on Yuffie's face occupies half of her face. "Then Sora made a comment about how you guys had already tried that and that it hadn't worked out."

Riku blinks before directing a frown at Sora. Their eyes meet briefly and all in the room wait with bated breath for the information to spill from the silver-haired teen's lips. Needless to say everyone is a bit taken aback when Riku lets out a full-belly laugh.

"I was wondering how long you'd be able to keep your mouth shut about that," is Riku's amused reply.

Sora looks bashfully down at the floor. "Sorry."

Riku waves it off and turns to the irate blond beside him, although his words are directed at all of them. "Yeah, Sora and I dated a bit on the Islands after this last 'adventure'."

Zack tilts his head to the side in confusion. "You cheated on Cloud?"

"No."

"But I thought-"

To everyone's surprise it's Cloud who speaks next. "After we got in touch after the whole 'capturing-Roxas' thing we decided it might be best to take a break for a while and see how everything planned out."

The confusion is plain to see on every face besides Riku and Sora's.

The blond sighs agitatedly. "Basically the time I was at Edge dealing with Kadaj and his gang."

"Oh!" Reno sits up at this. "You mean you weren't dating Silver during then? Damn… I missed out on my chance."

Riku gives Reno a questioningly glance.

The redhead chuckles. "Oh come on Silver, you're damn sexy and the only reason why half the guys here don't go after ya is 'cause Cloud would castrate us, chop us up, and feed us to Seph. You gotta be kiddin' me if ya didn't realize how hot you are."

Riku looks at Reno with a mix of disbelief and uncertainty. In the end he chuckles. "That's the second time I've had a redhead tell me that… not in those exact words but pretty close."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Cloud glares at Reno, if either about the Sephiroth comment or otherwise no one can tell.

"Anyways," Riku says, gaining back everyone's attention, "we didn't really get back together until after I came here."

There're a few affirmative nods at that statement.

Yuffie grins. "So? What's this about you and Sor hooking up?"

Riku sighs. "First off, when I got back to the Islands nobody knew I was gay."

Sora coughs into his hand and Riku fixes him with a glare.

"Okay, when I came out it seemed Kairi and Selphie had always known. Unfortunately, the news spread about my preferences in sex and the Islands… they're not the most open-minded people."

"So basically everyone was being a homophobe and giving Riku, the guy they'd all adored and sought after, crap because he prefers them on his own team," Sora elaborates.

Riku rolls his eyes. "Thank you for that commentary Sora. So yeah, basically I was fucked over. The only people that didn't treat me any different were Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and Sora's mom.

"That kinda comes in with Sora and my 'playing'. To get people off my back we used to play-flirt. I did it with Tidus and Wakka too. Didn't have to worry about it when I was with the girls though, they just glared death at anyone who commented negatively on it.

"Now, as much as I **hate** to admit it I am a teenager and my hormones decided they didn't much like abstinence. Gushing over beach bods with Kairi and Selphie can only go on for so long."

"And at this point me and Kai had broken off our relationship because we're better just being friends," Sora adds on. "And yeah… teens are… well…"

"Horny," Zack, once again, finishes for the brunette when he's unable to.

Sora grins, "Yeah. So… well… we guys are especially… horny. And it, uh… it, uh…"

"While Sora proceeds to stumble over his words I think I'll elaborate," Riku says. "I've always had a thing for Sor; since I was… seven I think. Or something like that. So yeah, things happened and, well-"

"You guys fucked!" Yuffie squeals excitedly.

Everyone looks at her like she's grown a second head.

Riku blinks a few times before chuckling nervously. "Well, I guess that's one way of putting it. Not exactly what I was going to say but no matter. Anyways, so yeah, we slept together and it kind of went off from there."

"I didn't know you were gay," Yuffie says whilst staring at Sora.

The brunette groans. "Yuffie! No, I'm not. I'm bi. Please stop interrupting so we can get this embarrassing discussion over with."

Riku chuckles. "Don't worry, it's almost over.

"Basically we dated for about a month but… I dunno, I figured out it had just been a silly crush and my love for Sora is on a whole different plane than my love for Cloud."

Sora snickers. "Thus he broke up with me and moped and acted more emo than should be legal for the next bazillion months until he was able to leave and come here."

Riku rolls his eyes. "Came back, Cloud and I confessed our undying devotion to each other, yet again, hooked back up, and thus as we are now."

The room is a little quieter than it had been as all the information sinks in.

"Just for kicks," Zack begins in a steady but slow drawl, "what did you mean by your love for Cloud and Sora being on different planes?"

A faint blush dusts the silver-haired teen's cheeks. "Well, Sora is my best friend and I love him very much, but not in a romantic sense. I guess it's kind of the love one would have for a sibling. I mean, I'd do anything for Sora and I want nothing but his happiness, even at the expense of my own, and I think that makes the feeling a little more intense but still no where near a romantic sense. After having dated for a bit, actually the thought of doing anything… romantic with Sora makes me sick to my stomach."

"Gee, thanks Riku," Sora laughs and yet his own cheeks mirror Riku's blush.

Riku rolls his eyes and the crimson shading accenting his cheeks intensifies as he glances at Cloud. "However, my love for Cloud is… I love him more than anything. I would do anything for him, even if it meant letting him be with someone else. I'd want to rip the fucker's balls off for taking him from me but I wouldn't because I just want Cloud to be happy. Cloud… he's my light. He makes me believe that there's light in me… that I'm not consumed with darkness. My love for him is so intense it's painful sometimes, but hell, I'm kinda a masochist so it doesn't matter anyways."

There're a few snorts and a few snickers at that last comment.

Riku hesitantly takes Cloud's hand, completely fine to let the blond be if he doesn't want the small public display of affection, however Cloud squeezes his hand and Riku can't help but smile serenely. "Cloud is my everything and so much more."

Tifa and Yuffie coo softly while Aerith just smiles at the silver-haired teen warmly.

The smile seems contagious and even Cid, who snorts and mutters about kids and their damn emotions, can't help a small smile.

A sudden beeping shatters the moment and Riku zips back into the kitchen before anyone can even ask what the beeping is.

Cloud looks towards the kitchen, a serene smile tugging at his lips and he lets it shine full-force. All irritations and annoyances float away and leave the blond feeling light and happy.

"Yeah, Riku's always been a romantic," Sora says while giggling.

Yuffie and Zack join in on the laughter.

This time Cloud doesn't get annoyed.

"Man…" Reno huffs slightly. "How come all the good ones are taken?"

Tifa rolls her eyes. "Oh Reno, you have plenty of little fuck-buddies to last you for all of eternity."

The redhead puffs out his chest in indignation. "They're not fuck-buddies, they're friends with benefits." A sudden devious grin splits Reno's face in half and he raises his head with his chin jutted out proudly. "Hey Sora… how'd it feel being the girl in the relationship? Give you more appreciation for what Kairi goes through?"

More than one groan can be heard from the group.

Zack puts an arm around the small brunette's shoulder. "Just ignore him So… Sora?"

The mentioned brunette's face is completely red and he's staring down at the floor like he's never seen one before. "Uh… actually…"

"Oh my… don't tell me…" Reno looks like he's choking on air, which in reality is pretty much what he's doing.

Sora shifts uncomfortably. "**I** did **him**."

Riku in the kitchen wonders what could have possibly caused the sudden howling and obnoxiously loud laughter coming from the living room.

Cloud, whilst glaring at every single person in the living room once again, decides then and there that he is never allowing everyone over at the same time again.

This is only my second ever Kingdom Hearts fanfic and my first ever CloudRiku. I don't think I got the characters right but I still hope you enjoyed it not the less. Please drop a review and let me know how I did!


End file.
